


in his eyes

by lostin_space



Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Kyle stayed bent over in his chair, the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes and he coughed weakly. They burned like a bitch due to the fact that he’d been fucking pepper-sprayed for no good reason. Jenna placed a bottle of water in front of him.
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Kyle Valenti
Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549672
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for [seeaddywrite](https://seeaddywrite.tumblr.com/%22) who once upon a time told me you liked this pairing. I have a list of rarepairs people told me they liked. It gives me something to do.

“Fuck!”

“I am so sorry.”

Kyle stayed bent over in his chair, the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes and he coughed weakly. They burned like a bitch due to the fact that he’d been fucking pepper-sprayed for no good reason. Jenna placed a bottle of water in front of him.

“In my defense, I didn’t know it was you.”

“Who else would it be?!”

“You know, that’s a stupid question coming from the guy who got shot in this exact bunker by a guy who feels personally wronged by us both,” Jenna shot back. Kyle simply groaned loudly in response because, well, she wasn’t  _ wrong _ .

Jenna Cameron had rather unceremoniously disappeared around the same time that Max died. She hadn’t really told Kyle and Alex that she was leaving and then didn’t answer their calls whenever they tried to get in touch with her. They had sort of gotten into a nice flow with the three of them and it felt weird to just go back to how things were before she joined the Project Shepard crew.

But now she was back with just as little fanfare. 

“When do you even get back?” Kyle asked, shaky hands fumbling for the water bottle. Jenna ended up taking it and opening it for him. Her hand grabbed his chin and forced his head to tilt back so she could pour water into his burning eyes. 

“Yesterday,” she answered, holding his jaw so tight that it prevented him from wriggling out of her grasp or the stream of water aiming for his eyes. He did instinctually try to get away from it, but the cold water definitely felt better than the horrific stinging.

“You didn’t tell me?” 

“Was I supposed to?” 

Kyle groaned from the stinging and the water and definitely not from her dismissive voice. The fact of the matter was that he had willingly become her new scratching post after Max Evans which sort of felt like he had way too much in common with the fuckhead but he tried not to think about it that way. Jenna Cameron was a force to be reckoned with and, what could he say, he liked a woman who could single-handedly fuck him up.

However, they only had one night of him laid out on the couch and her hot breath on his skin before she up and left. Again, an unceremonious ending.

“How does that feel?” she asked, her voice low and quiet as she leaned into him. She held his eye open and soft blew into it and then did the same to the other. It was easily the weirdest turn on he’d ever encountered.

“Uh, better? Still can’t see for shit,” he admitted, finishing it with a cough.

“Yeah, you probably won’t get your sight back for about thirty minutes. It’ll burn after that too, probably be irritated until tomorrow,” Jenna said, sighing as she moved out of his reach which was significantly more disorienting than it should’ve been, “Sorry.”

“It’s… fine,” Kyle said and then coughed once more. His lungs felt like he’d just fucking inhaled literal pepper. Reality was a joke.

“Still, sorry,” she said. He found it extremely annoying that he hadn’t seen her in months and now she was here and he  _ couldn’t see her _ . He rubbed at his eyes. “Do you need to do anything down here?”

“Well, I was coming to read files, but I can’t really do that anymore,” Kyle sighed. She was silent for a moment and he tried to remember the last time it felt so awkward with her. He blamed it on the pepper spray.

“Okay, well… You want me to drive you home? Since you can’t see?” Jenna offered. Kyle nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to open them, but everything was still blurry and his eyes burned and he needed a drink. Or a nap. Or both.

Kyle let Jenna lead him to her car and he tried to not be too pouty as he slumped into the passenger seat. Again, silence and this one was only slightly less awkward. The more he thought about the awkwardness, the more he realized it was probably because she hadn’t answered his calls after she disappeared.

“So, uh,” Kyle started, “Where’d you go?”

“A couple different places, didn’t really find what I was looking for,” Jenna answered cryptically. He would’ve rolled his eyes if they didn’t burn like hell still.

“Are you leaving again?” he asked.

Jenna sighed, “I don’t know.”

“Well, if you do, give us a head’s up next time. Alex and I were kinda relying on you and you bailed,” he said a little more honestly than he intended. Jenna simply sighed again.

Sometime during the ride to his apartment, his vision started to come back. That didn’t keep them from burning through, so he kept his eyes shut and let the silence soak in. She helped him inside and dropped him onto his couch. It felt oddly reminiscent of the last time he was with her.

He heard her rustling through the kitchen and, within a minute, he had a paper towel covered ziplock bag full of ice on his eyes. He almost moaned from the relief and she patted his knee. Then again they were silent.

“Are you mad at me or something?” he asked, “You’ve never been talkative, but you sure as hell aren’t the silent type.” She let out a breathy little laugh. It was a nice sound that she didn’t do often enough. In fact, he could only think of one time he’d ever heard her laugh in the three months they worked together and it was whenever he’d begged her to use him.

“I thought  _ you _ were mad at  _ me _ ,” Jenna said, squeezing his ankle. He moved his feet out of the way and felt her sit on the couch.

“I’m not mad. Worried, yeah. For a minute there I thought I’d fucked up with hooking up with you and ran you out of town and Alex spent, like, four days tracking you down to make sure you weren’t dead,” Kyle admitted. It was probably too honest, but he was in pain and didn’t really give a shit. It stressed Alex out for different reasons than it did Kyle, thinking his dad had gone after her before going after Kyle.

Jenna squeezed his ankle again.

“It had nothing to do with either of you. I needed to clear my head,” she said. He pressed the makeshift ice pack on his eyes.

“I get that,” he said, “Tell us next time though.”

“Maybe.”

When they fell silent again, it was significantly less awkward and it had everything to do with the fact that her hand was still on his leg. She was touching them which meant they were okay. She wasn’t freaked out or uncomfortable with him. They were just picking up where they left off. You know, with pepper spray in Kyle’s eyes.

“I went to find my sister,” Jenna admitted. Kyle lifted the ice pack off his face and looked at her. It was the first look he’d really gotten of her since she came back. She looked good if not stressed and a bit blurry. “And I couldn’t.”

Kyle slowly sat up. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I think Master Sargent Manes knows which Manes I align myself with,” she said. Kyle licked his lips and rubbed his eyes once more.

“We can figure this out, let me call Alex,” he said. She smiled. A big, genuine smile. It stopped him from grabbing his phone immediately. “What?”

“You’re way too fucking good to be dealing with the people you do,” Jenna told him. He furrowed his eyebrows, but she simply cocked her head to the side in response. “I’m not just gonna flee this time.”

“Good. You’re needed here.” 

She took a deep breath, sort of like the idea of that scared her. It made him rethink her entire given reason for leaving. Kyle reached out and grabbed her hand in his.

“We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

“We fucking better or I’ll do a lot worse than pepper spray people.”

Kyle grinned.

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i think my title choice is very funny, no i don't take criticism  
> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
